


Yes (I come here often)

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [6]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bohemians (Fallen London), Drabble, Drinking, Fallen London, Gen, POV Second Person, Prisoner’s Honey, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Bohemians like to gather together and seek out inspiration, whether from social or medicinal means





	Yes (I come here often)

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 8: lifestyles

A new boy, fresh out of Newgate if his absurd mix of clothes is any indication, stands in the corner plucking out melodies on a tiny string instrument. A Regal Actress holds court in the corner nearest to the bar. You sit at a table with The Sad Poetess, your papers mixing together with hers, though your pen has been still far longer.

Time for some external inspiration, just a drop of Prisoner’s honey.

* * *

You wake the next morning, the sweet aftertaste still lingering on your tongue, and a wealth of new ideas begging to be put to the page.

**Author's Note:**

> Title randomly chosen from an Amanda Palmer song called ‘Do You Swear To Tell The Truth The Whole Truth And Nothing But The Truth So Help Your Black Ass’
> 
> “Now I have friends and I'm not such a loser  
> But I go to bars all alone and I sit there  
> And order red wine and I write and I like being alone around people  
> Yes that's how I like it  
> [...]  
> Yes I come here often  
> Sure I'll have another one  
> Yes I come here often  
> Sure I'll have another one  
> But I don't have to talk to you”


End file.
